Sandra Dier
| aliases = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = Rob Dier (brother) | status = Dead | born = 1967 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Marta Kober in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = July 11th, 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Marta Kober }} is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Marta Kober, she appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography Sandra Dier hailed from an unknown city somewhere in the state of New Jersey. A young woman of about seventeen, she and her boyfriend, Jeff, had been hired to work as camp counselors at the Packanack Lodge Counselor Training Center. She was a close friend of another counselor named Ted. Sandra and Jeff rolled into town on their first day of training and telephoned Ted from a pay phone. While getting directions for the camp site, the local town doomsayer, "Crazy Ralph", came up to them with the cryptic warning: "You're doomed. You are all doomed", before riding off on his bicycle. Ted, ever the prankster, had his friend Max tow Ted's truck while Sandra and he were otherwise distracted with him on the pay phone. Sandra was the first to notice the tow truck hauling their vehicle away and the two chased after it until it rounded a corner, at which point the truck stopped and they found Ted laughing at them. Ted told them that Max was a friend of his and that he put him up to the prank. ".]] While driving to Packanack Lodge, they found a tree that had fallen across the road and had to stop. Jeff and Ted began moving the tree, leaving Sandra to putter about. She found a sign in the brush for the old closed down Camp Crystal Lake camp site, which was on the opposite side of the lake from where they would be working. Sandra asked about it, but Ted suddenly grew nervous and avoided the question. While getting back into the truck, Sandra gazed back towards the woods, as if she felt that someone were suddenly watching them. They eventually got to Packanack Lodge, where they met their new employer Paul Holt for the first time. Paul addressed all of the counselors, many of whom he had worked with in the past, and gave them a quick breakdown of their job duties and safety issues. That evening, Paul gathered together all of the counselors around a campfire and told them the legend of Jason Voorhees. He spoke of Jason's demented mother, Pamela Voorhees, who only five years earlier committed a massacre at Camp Crystal Lake, which was located on the opposite side of the lake at Packanack Lodge. As his spooky story came to a close, a fierce savage leaped out from the bushes brandishing a spear. Everyone scattered until they realized that it was just Ted wearing a scary mask. Satisfied that everyone had gotten "Jason fever" out of their system, he reminded them that Camp Crystal Lake was off-limits. Sandra became obsessed with the story of Jason Voorhees and the mysterious "Camp Blood". The following day, while the others were swimming at the lake, Sandra coaxed Jeff into sneaking off to the other side of the lake to see the old campground. Jeff didn't want to do this, but Sandra insisted. Moments after crossing a length of chain warning them to keep out, they came upon the savaged remains of a dog. Sandra wondered if the animal might have been Muffin - a pet that belonged to a fellow counselor named Terry. They were discovered by Deputy Winslow, who escorted them back to the lodge. Winslow criticized Paul Holt for his seeming lack of authority over his junior counselors. He couldn't believe that Holt was not even going to reprimand Jeff and Sandra. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told his assistant, Ginny, that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. This did not mean that Sandra and Jeff were getting off scott-free however. As punishment, Holt had Jeff and Sandra stay behind to clean up the lodge while the other counselors went into town for a "final night out" before the summer season. The two went into one of the upstairs bedrooms to make love. Much to their mutual surprise and regret, Jason Voorhees was alive and well and inside the lodge. He came into their room and impaled Jeff and Sandra with a spear just as they finished having sex. Jason took Jeff and Sandra's bodies back to the old shack that he maintained out in the woods, where they were placed beside a shrine erected to his later mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * * In Friday the 13th Part 2, the character is identified as just Sandra in the closing end-title credit sequence. It is not until the introduction of her brother, Rob Dier, in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter that her last name is revealed. This database assumes that both Rob and Sandra share the same surname. * Archival footage of from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Playing the role of Sandra Dier marks the film acting debut of Marta Kober. She appears in a total of fourteen films between 1981 and 1995, six of which are television movies. * She is the first character named Sandra in the entire franchise. However, there was a character named Sandy, who was a waitress that made an appearance in Friday the 13th. * First lines: "Hi, Ted". * Actress Marta Kober had only just turned seventeen when she began working on Friday the 13th Part 2. Victim stats * Sandra is the nineteenth murder victim in the series (including Mrs. Voorhees). * She is the eighteenth human victim (including Mrs. Voorhees). * She is the seventh female victim (eighth if one counts Mrs. Voorhees). * She is the eighth human victim featured in Friday the 13th Part 2 (not including a dog that is found in the woods). * She is the third female victim in Friday the 13th Part 2. * She is the eighth human victim of Jason Voorhees (again, not including the dog). * Sandra and Jeff are the first group of people to be killed simultaneously in the series. * Second character in the franchise to be impaled with a spear (after Jeff who was technically impaled first). See also External Links * * Sandra Dier at Wikipedia * Sandra Dier at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:1967 character births Category:1984 character deaths Category:Victims Category:Jason Voorhees victims Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters who die while having sex Category:Characters with biographies